SEHUN IS MINE (KAIHUN)
by CBHS-KHS
Summary: NO SUMMARY...
1. PROLOG

SEHUN IS MINE

Main pair: KAIHUN

Rate: M

Warning: TYPO bertebaran/ YAOI

.

.

.

.

Ready

.

.

.

GO

.

.

Kim jongin adalah seorang anak kecil yang dibuang oleh kedua orang tuanya di depan rumah seorang namja manis bernama Oh Sehun.

.

.

Tokk.. tokk

"aishhh siapa malam-malam begini yang datang!"

Cklek..

"hikss hikss"

"eohh siapa kau?"

.

.

.

Ada yang pengen lanjut gak?

Kalo ada review ya~

~BYE~

~PYONG~


	2. Chapter 1

SEHUN IS MINE

Main pair: KAIHUN

Rate: M

Warning: TYPO bertebaran/ YAOI

.

.

.

.

Ready

.

.

.

"jadi siapa kau?" tanya sehun setelah mengajak jongin masuk.

"hiks.. aku jongin.. kim jongin" jawab jongin diselingi dengan isakan.

"hemm jadi kenapa kau kesini?"

"aku juga tidak tahu.. hiks ..saat aku terbangun aku sudah berada disini"

"apa? Jadi kau tidak sadar saat berada di depan rumahku! Lalu apa kau ingat rumahmu dimana?" sehun sangat terkejut mendengar penuturan anak kecil di depannya ini.

"aku tidak tahu.. aku belum pernah kesini jadi aku tidak tahu arah rumahku.."

"hufftt.. lalu aku harus bagaimana? Tidak mungkin aku mengusirmu dan membiarkanmu menjadi gelandangan diluar.. hemm lebih baik kau tinggal disini untuk sementara setelah itu kita cari kedua orang tuamu bagaimana?" tanya sehun pada jongin sambil tersenyum manis.

Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"mmm jongin-ah berapa umurmu sekarang?" tanya sehun.

"umurku 10 tahun nunna.."

"nu-nunna.. tunggu dulu aku ini namja bukan yeoja kau tahu.."

"mi-mian aku kira kau yeoja karena wajahmu sangat manis." Sehun hanya memutar bola motanya karena mendengar jawaban jongin. Seberannya banyak orang yang bilang begitu.

" baiklah. Sekarang panggi aku hyung. Mengerti!"

"ne. Sehun hyung.."

"cha, lebih baik kita tidur sekarang sudah malam dan besok hyung harus sekolah." Sehun mengajak jongin kekamarnya karena kamar tamunya belum dibereskan.

"sebaiknya kau ganti baju dulu jongin-ah.." sehun memberikan baju berwarna biru dan sebuah training hitam pada jongin.

Sambil menunggu jongin Sehun mulai menyiapkan tepat tidurnya.

Cklek..

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan jongin yang sudah mengganti bajunya.

"wah aku kira bajuku kebasaran ternyata sangat pas dengan mu.. apa tubuhku memang kecil makannya muat dengan mu?" sehun heran padahal umurnya sudah 17 tapi kenapa bajunya sangat pas pada anak umur 10 thn.

"cha sekarang kita tidur.." sehun mulai membaringkan dirinya disusul jongin disampingnya.

"ehmm hyung.."

"ada apa jongin?" tanya sehun.

"begini.. jongin tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak ada yang bisa jongin peluk.." sesekali jongin melirik sehun yang tengah menatapnya.

"ya sudah kau peluk hyung saja.." jawab sehun dengan nada santainya.

"apa tidak apa-apa..?"

"tidak apa-apa.. dari pada kau tidak bisa tidur." Jongin mulai merengkuh tubuh sehun dan memeluknya.

.

.

Kringggggg ..

"ehmm.." sehun menggeliat pelan sambil mengusak wajahnya di dada seseorang..

Loading...

Loading...

Loadi-..

Tunggu dulu siapa yang memeluk sehun?

Sehun mulai membuka matanya dan melihat seorang anak kecil masih memejamkan matanya..

"hufftt aku kira siapa.." sehun mengelus dadanya..

"ehmmm.."jongin mulai menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan mendudukan dirinya disamping sehun..

"pagi jongin.. apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya sehun.

"ne hyung.. gomawo sudah mau jongin peluk." Sehun terpana saat melihat senyum jongin..

' _yakk sehun kau bukan pedofil.. bukan pedofil. Tapi kenapa dia sangat tampan saat tersenyum'_ batin sehun.. sehun menggeleng pelan.

"hyung kenapa? Apa hyung sakit?" jongin sedikit khawatir saat melihat muka sehun memerah.

"ti-tidak hyung tidak sakit. Sebaiknya hyung mandi dulu karena hyung harus sekolah." Sehun langsung berlari kekamar mandi dan meninggalkan jongin dengan wajah bingungnya.

.

.

"jongin-ah hyung akan pulang siang, apa kau tidak apa-apa hyung tinggal?" sehun menatap jongin yang tengah memakan sarapannya.

"tidak apa-apa hyung." jongin mengangkat kepalanya sebentar lalu meneruskan sarapannya.

"baiklah, kalau begitu hyung berangkat dulu. Kau baik-baik dirumah ne~." Jongin hanya tersenyum dan melihat sehun pergi.

.

.

' _hahhh kenapa aku terus memikirkan anak itu?'_ batin sehun saat tengah berada di jam belajar.

"kau kenapa hunnie?" tanya teman sehun bernama baekhyun.

"ani. Aku tidak apa-apa!" jawab sehun sambil berbisik.

"tapi kau melamun terus. Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?"

"ani. Sudahlah nanti kena marah park sonsaengnim." Sehun akhirnya fokus pada penjelasan park saem dan menghiraukan baekhyun.

.

.

"aku pulang..." sehun menaruh septunya di rak sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sendal rumahan biasa.

"oh hyung sudah pulang?" jongin menyembulkan kepalanya dari ruang tv.

"ya hyung sudah pulang. Apa kau sudah makan jongin?" tanya sehun sambil menghampiri jongin yang sedang menonton tv.

"aku menunggu hyung pulang."

"aaa, maaf ya hyung pulangnya lama."

"tidak apa-apa hyung."

"baikah sekarang hyung akan masak kau tunggu saja di meja makan." Sehun segera mengganti bajunya dan segera pergi kedapur untuk memasak makan siang.

"hyung akan memasak apa? Apa jongin bisa bantu?" jongin menghampiri sehun yang tengah membuka kulkas.

"mm kau bisa menolong mencuci sayuran."

"siap hyung." Jongin mulai mencuci sayurannya. Dan mereka mulai masak.

"apa enak jongin-ah?" tanya sehun.

"enak hyung." Jongin mengacungkan dua jempolnya dan membuat sehun tersenyum senang.

"jongin-ah sesudah makan hyung harus pergi bekerja jadi kau jaga rumah. Hyung tidak akan lama palingan hyung pulang sekitar jam 8."

"kenapa hyung bekerja? Kemana orang tua hyung?" jongin menatap sehun yang tengah menundukan kepalanya.

"orang tua hyung sekarang sedang sibuk jadi hyung tinggal sendiri disini. Kenapa hyung bekerja karena hyung hanya ingin mandiri."

"jadi hyung tinggal sendiri disini? Kalau begitu jongin akan menemani hyung." Ucapan jongin membuat sehun tersipu malu.

"kalau begitu tetaplah disini dan temani hyung."jongin tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan sehun yang berada di atas meja.

"ne jongin janji."

.

.

1 minggu kemudian..

Jongin sudah bersekolah seperti biasa karena paksaan sehun. Ya karena jongin tidak ingin merepotkan sehun namun sehun tetap memaksa.

"jongin-ah cepat bangun.. kau harus sekolah." Sehun tengah membangunkan jongin yang masih bergelung dibawah seimutnya. Untuk pemberitahuan jongin dan sehun udah pisah kamar tapi tetep sebelahan.

"ehmm 5 menit lagi hyung.."

"tidak ada lima menit lagi sekarang bangun dan hyung akan memasak sarapan."

Saat sehun keluar jongin langsung bangun dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

.

"jongin-ah kau pulang jam berapa hari ini?" tanya sehun pada jongin yang tengah memakan sarapannya.

"mm jongin pulang jam 1 hyung.. "

"nanti kalau kau mau makan siang tidak usah menunggu hyung nanti kau kelaparan kalau menunggu hyung."

"tidak apa-apa hyung.. jongin akan selau menunggu hyung." Jongin tersenyum kepada sehun.

"terserah kau saja.." sehun mengusak pelan rambut jongin.

"hyung ayo kita berangkat sekolah sekarang." Jongin menggenggam tangan sehun dan mengajak sehun berangkat bersama.

"kajja."

.

.

Malam ini sehun pulang agak terlambat karena harus menemani baekhyun ke tempat park saem.. ya park saem atau park chanyeol adalah namjachingu seorang byun baekhyun. Walaupun begitu tidak ada yang tahu kecuali sehun.

' _aishh kenapa chanyeol hyung harus memasukkan obat perangsang diminuman tadi._. _'_ Ternyata chanyeol salah memberikan minuman pada sehun harusnya minuman itu untuk baekhyun. sehun terus mengapit juniornya yang tampak terdesak di balik celananya sambil berjalan kearah kamarnya.

Cklek .. Blemm

Sehun menutup pintu kamar tanpa menguncinya dan langsung membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya dia atas ranjang dan mulai meraba putingnya sendiri.

"ahhhh.. " desahan sehun saat tangannya mengusap pelan nipplenya. Tangan sehun yang satunya mulai merambat ke arah juniornya dan mengocoknya pelan.

"aisshhh kenapa tidak keluar-keluar.." sehun frustasi sendiri. Sekarang dia hanya butuh seseorang memanjakan dirinya dn membuatnya klimaks.

"sehun hyung?" jongi menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu dan terkejut melihat penampilan sehun yang sudah full naked.

"Jo-jonginah..."

.

.

.

TBC

Hahahaa penasaran ya buat lanjutannya..

Ff ini gak bakalan sampe 10 chap kok Cuma 5 atau 6 aja..

Kalo penasaran review ya...

Oh ya buat yang nanya kemaren udah kejawab di chap ini...

Buat yang review kemare aku udah baca semua.

Makasih ya yang udah review.

Khusus buat kak umay makasih ya~~^^

Please read n review juseyo..

THANKS TO:

Widiyanthimanurung/ Jung HaRa/ RHLH17/ oh Byul/ dia. luhane/ Yessi94esy/ tobanga garry/ BubbleLavender/ Kim sohyun/ WinterFlowers97/Rilakkuma8894/ kiky. Seyeong / ohhanniehunnie874/ThatXX94/Zelobysehuna/kjinftosh/ MinnieWW/ affifah. Kulkasnyachangmin

Kalo ada salah penulisan nama saya minta maaf..

~BYE~

~PYONG~


	3. Chapter 2

SEHUN IS MINE

Main pair: KAIHUN

Rate: M

Warning: TYPO bertebaran/ YAOI

.

.

.

.

Ready

.

.

.

Cklek .. blem

"eoh, apa sehun hyung pulang?" gumam jongin saat mendengar suara pintu kamar sehun.

"lebih baik aku mengeceknya saja.." jongin keluar kamar dan berjalan kearah kamar sehun.

"Eunghhh euahhh kenapa tidak keluar-keluar"jerit sehun dari dalam kamar.

"sehun hyung kenapa? Apa aku langsung masuk saja, sepertinya pintunya tidak dikunci." Jongin yang khawatir mendengar jeritan sehun dengan cepat membuka pintu kamar hyung kesayangannya itu.

"sehun hyung?" jongin sangat terkejut saat melihat tempat tidur sehun yang sudah berantakan di tambah sehun yang telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"jo-jonginahh." Sehun tergagap melihat jongin yang mulai menghampirinya.

"hyung kenapa? Apa hyung sakit?" jongin sangat kaget melihat sehun yang seperti menahan sakit.

"hyu-hyung tidak apa-apa..ahhhh" sehun mendesah saat jongin menyentuh keningnya.

"hyu-hyung, sepertinya kau sakit." Jongin sangat khawatir saat melihat sehun yang sepertinya kesakitan.

"ahhh.. hyung ti-tidak apa-apa.." sehun tambah menggelinjang saat melihat kearah selangkangan jongin.

' _ya tuhan.. aku tidak mungkin minta tolong pada anak kecil seperti jongin.. '_ batin sehun.

"apa yang bisa jongin bantu hyung? Hyung seperti kesakitan. Jongin tidak mau hyung sakit.."

' _MASA BODOH YANG PENTING MASALAH INI CEPAT SELESAI'_

"to-tolongg hyung jong-jonginhhh." Sehun langsung menarik jongin ke atas kasurnya dan membuka seluruh pakaian jongin.

"hyu-hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" jongin gelagapan melihat sehun yang membuka bajunya seperti orang kesetanan.

"kau ingin membantu hyung kan?" sehun menatap jongin dengan pandangan sayu.

"ne.. jongin akan membantu hyung. Asal hyung tidak kesakitan lagi."

"anak baik.." sehun menepuk pelan rambut jongin.

"apa yang harus jongin lakukan hyung?"

"sekarang cium hyung.." jongin awalnya terkejut namun tetap menuruti permintaan hyungnya itu agar ia tidak kesakitan.

"eunghhhh" awalnya jongin hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja namun perlahan ia mulai menggerakan bibirnya. Saat melihat sehun menutup matanya ia perlahan menutup mata dan menikmatinya.

sehun membalas ciuman jongin dengan penuh semangat. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata anak 10 th bisa menjadi seorang good kisser.

"eunghh jonginniehhh.." sehun membuka mulutnya dan mmbiarkan lidah jongin bermain didalam goa hangatnya.

Merasa pasokan udara semakin menipis sehun memukul pelan dada jongin dan mereka berdua melepas tautanya.

"hahh.. apa masih sakit hyung?" jongin terengah pelan.

"eumm masih sakit jonginnie.." sehun mempautkan bibirnya. Wahhh siapa yang anak kecil disini?.

"dimana hyung? Biar jongin bantu!" auww seperti jongin masih sangat polos.

"disini jonginnie..ahhh" sehun menuntun tangan jongin ke penis mungilnya.

"hyu-hyung..." jongin terkejut saat sehun menuntun tangannya ke penis miliknya.

"disini sakit jongin.. kau bisa kan membantu hyung?" jongin menatap sehun yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas.

"eummm jongin bisa hyung! Lalu sekarang jongin harus apa?"

"sekarang remas dia dan emut dia jonginnie.." sehun sudah tidak memiliki jalan lain selain minta bantuan kepada jongin.

Perlahan jongin mengarahkan tangannya untuk meremas pelan penis sehun yang sudah hard dari tadi.

"ahhh jonginhhh terus..." sehun menggeram pelan saat jongin mulai mengemut penisnya.

"ahhhh jongin aku keluar..." jongin menambah hisapannya pada penis sehun saat mendengar desahaan sehun yanng membuatnya semangat.

"AHHHHH JONGINNNNN." Sehun mengeluarkan spermanya didalam mulut jongin. Tanpa ragu jongin menelan cairan sehun bahkan ia masih mengemut penis sehun.

Sehun menetralkan nafasnya saat mendapat klimaks pertamannya dia kembali tegang saat jongin menghisap penisnya.

"ahhh jongin sudah cukup.. sekarang hyung yang akan memanjakanmu.." sehun mulai menurunkan underware jongin. Dia menganga meihat ukuran penis jongin yang lebih besar dari miliknya.

' _kenapa penis jongin lebih besar dari miikku? Makan apa anak ini sehingga penisnya sebesar ini?'_ batin sehun saat masih menatap penis jongin yang menegang di hadapannya.

"tidak usah hyung.." sebelum jongin menaikan underwarenya sehun mulai meremas dan mengurut penis jongin membuat anak itu keenakan.

"Ahhh hyung..." jongin mendesah pelan saat sehun menjilat penis supernya.

"euhmmm kenapa penismu besar sekali jonginnie..hyung suka.." sehun mendongakkan kepalanya demi melihat ekspresi jongin.

"ahh sehun hyung lebih dalam hyung.." jongin menaruh tangannya di rambut sehun dan mendorong kepala sehun ke penisnya.

"uhukkk.." penis jongin teralu besar sampai mengenai pangkal tenggorokan sehun.

"AHH hyung jongin akan keluar..." sehun menambah intensitas hisappannya pada penis jongin.

"AHHH HYUNGGG.." sehun menelan cairan jongin yang berada di mulutnya.

"jonginnahh hyung sudah tidak tahan sekarang kau masukan saja.."

"masukan apa hyung?" jongin tidak mengerti saat sehun muai menungging dihadapannya dn menampilkan hole merah yang berkedut. Hal itu membuat junior jongin perlahan mulai tegang kembali.

"masukan penis mu jonginnie.." sehun menggoyangkan pantatnya dihadapan jongin.

"tapi nanti hyung sakit.."

"tidak akan jongin. Masukan saja." Jongin perlahan mulai menuntun juniornya kedepan pintu hole sehun.

"ahhh jongin.." sehun mendesah pelan saat merasakan penis jongin yang mulai membelah hole sempitnya ini.

"ahh hyung sempit..."

"terus jonginnie.."

JLEBB..

"ahhhh/shhh" keduanya menggeram pelan saat keduanya mulai bertautan.

"gerakan jongie.."jongin mulai mengeggerakan juniornya keluar masuk dengan pelan.

"ahhh jongie tusuk disitu lagi..lebih cepat jongie " jongin yang tidak mengerti maksud sehun hanya menurutinya dan menambah gerakkannya.

"ahhh hyung sempit sekali.." jongin menggeram merasakan juniornya yang seperti diremas dan dimanjakakn dalam hole sehun.

"terus jongie jangan berhenti..ahhhh" sehun menggerakan pinggulnya seirama dengan tusukan jongin demi mendapatkan kenikmatan.

"ahhh hyung akan keluar jongin...ahhhh"

"Sebentar hyung tunggu jongin.." jongin merasakan penisnya akan mengeluarkan sesuatu menambah kecepatan genjotannya di hole sehun.

"ahhh hyung sudah tidak jongin hhhhh..sshhh"

"sebentar hyung hhhh" jongin menggenggam penis sehun dan mengocoknya sambil menambah genjotannya di hole sehun.

"AHHHHH/JONGINNN.." sehun merasakan semprotan penis jongin di hoelnya bahkan sampai keluar.

Jongin perlahan mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole sehun dan membaringkan dirinya disamping sehun.

"apa hyung sudah tidak sakit lagi?" jongin menatap sehun yang tengah mengatur nafasnya pasca klimaks tadi.

"eumm.. hyung sudah tidak sakit lagi jongie.. gomawo." Sehun menatap jongin sambil tersenyum manis.

Perlahan jongin memajukan wajahnya dn mengecup pelan kening sehun.

"chonma.. jongin senang bisa membantu hyung."

"cha sekarang kita tidur jongie.. besok kita harus sekolah.." sehun menarik selimutnya dan menyelimuti dirinya dan jongin.

"apa jongin bisa memeluk hyung?" ucap jongin sambil memandang sehun.

"tentu.." perlahan jongin merengkuh kepala sehun dan membenamkan didadanya. Dia terus mengecup kepala sehun dan menghirup bau shamppo dan wangi tubuh sehun yang seperti bayi.

' _aku tidak ingin melihat sehun hyung sakit.. saat ini yang kupunya hanya sehun hyung, jadi aku harus menjaganya.. sehun hyung hanya miliku, ya milik kim jongin.'_

' _ya tuhan maaf kan aku.. aku telah merusak bocah polos dihadapanku ini bahkan aku sudahh mencintainya'_

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Akhirnya fast updet...

Bagaimana dengan ff yang ini?

Berantakan ya?

Ini aku langsung uplod lohhhhh..

Buat yang review makasih ya dan yang folow ama favo juga...

Please read n review juseyo..

~BYE~

~PYONG~


	4. Chapter 3

SEHUN IS MINE

Main pair: KAIHUN

Rate: M

Warning: TYPO bertebaran/ YAOI

.

.

.

.

Ready

.

.

.

7 th kemudian...

"eumhhh.." seorang namja manis tengah menggeliat bangun dari tidurnya. Ia terganggu dengan pancaran sinar matahari yang masuk lewat sela-sela jendela. Lalu ia mulai mengusakkan wajahnya di dada seseorang yang tengah memeluknya.

"euhmm.. jonginnie bangunlah ini sudah pagi.." sehun menepuk pelan pipi jongin yang tengah tertidur sambil memeluk dirinya.

"uhhh hyung nanti saja, jongie masih ngantuk." Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan tidak mau melepaskan sehun yang mulai tidak nyaman dalam pelukannya.

"aishh tapi kita harus sekolah.." sehun yang sudah frustasi dengan jongin mulai menggeluarkan ide mesumnya.

Perlahan tangan sehun merayap ke daerah selangkangan milik remaja berumur 17th tersebut dan meremasnya sehingga membuat jongin mengeluarkan desahannya.

"euh hyung jangan di remas seperti itu nanti sakit.." ujar jongin sambil menyingkirkan tangan sehun yang berada di selangkangannya.

"kalau hyung tidak mau bagaimana?" sehun menambah efek remasannya pada penis jongin dan membuat jongin mendesah tidak karuan.

"kalau hyung tidak mau jongie akan melakukan seperti tadi malam.." jongin mulai memajukkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir sehun seperti tadi malam.

"eunghhh..jongiehh" sehun membalas ciuman panas jongin dan mulai menikmatinya..

Cpkahh

"ayo kita lakukan lagi jongie.." dan terjadilah kegiatan seperti semalam...( sekarang kita tinggalkan mereka yang lagi buat anak okkk..)

.

..

...

Sehun berjalan tertatih-tatih kearah meja makan. Disana sudah ada jongin yang tengah memakan sarapannya sambil menyengir tidak jelas kearahnya.

" _huh kalau tahu begini aku tidak mau membangunkannya dengan cara seperti itu lagi."_ batin sehun.

"hyung kenapa jalan seperti itu?" goda jongin saat melihat hyung teersayangnya berjalan seperti pinguin.

"hyung tidak apa-apa.." sehun mulai memakan sarapannya dan menghiraukan jongin yang tengah menatap dirinya.

"mm jonginnie apa kau ingin mencari orang tua mu?" tanya sehun hati-hati.

"apa hyung akan mengusirku ?" bukannya menjawab jongin malah bertanya balik.

"mak-maksudku apa kau tidak ingin mencari orangtua mu? Bukankah seharusnya kita mencarinya?"

"lalu jongin harus meninggalkan hyung sendirian. Andwee pokoknya jongin tidak mau." Jongin mulai mengambil tas sekolahnya dan pergi mendahului sehun.

"aishh anak itu.. akukan hanya bertanya saja." Sehun mulai membereskan meja makan dan berangkat ketempat kerjanya. sekarang sehun bekerja di sebuah cafe sebagai pelayan.

.

..

Jongin terus berjalan menuju kelasnya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan temannya yang bernama jongdae.

"JONGINNNN..KIM JONGINN.."

"yakkk kau tidak mendengarkan ku."

"yak kau ini.." jongdae terpaksa menarik jongin agar berhenti.

"aku hanya memanggilmu tapi kenapa kau tidak menyaut"

"aishh sudahlah.."jongin terus berjalan dan meninggalkan jongdae.

"yak jongin kau ini kenapa?" tanya jongdae pada jongin saat mereka telah duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Mereka chairmate.

"aku tidak apa-apa.. sudahlah bisakah kau diam." Namun bukannya diam jongdae malah semakin bertanya pada jongin.

"hei apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan hyung tersayangmu itu?" jongdae memang tahu tentang sehun karena jongin sering menceritakan tentang namja manis itu.

"kalau aku jawab apa kau akan diam?" tanya jongin. Jongdae menganggukan kepalanya.

"ne aku sedang ada masalah dengannya.."jongin menghela nafas pelan saat mengingat ucapan sehun yang menyuruhnya untuk mencari orang tuanya.

"memangnya masalah apalagi?" tanya jongdae.

"aishh kau tadi sudah janji tidak akan bertanya lagi."

"tapi aku penasaran kau tahu.."

"ahh sudahlah, daripada kau penasaran dengan masalah hidupku lebih baik kau menyusul minseok hyung di kelasnya.."

"ahh kau benar jongin.. sekarang aku akan pergi annyeong" selepas jongdae pergi jongin mulai menaruh kepalanya di lipatan tangannya.

"apa yang harus kulakukan hyung?"

.

..

...

"aku pulang" teriak sehun saat dia sampai dirumahnya.

"jongin" sehun mencari jongin di ruang tv namun ia tidak melihat namja tan itu. Ia berpikir mungkin jongin sedang berada dikamarnya.

"jongin?" sehun membuka pintu kamar jongin dan menyembulkan kepalanya di antara pintu untuk melihat kamar jongin.

namun bukannya menemukan jongin dia malah melihat kamar yang kosong dan gelap.

" kemana anak itu? Apa dia belum pulang?" sehun mulai khawatir. Biasanya jongin akan pulang dan menunggu sehun. Tapi sekarang sudah hampir jam 8 malam dan anak itu belum pulang juga.

Sehun terus menelfon jongin namun tidak aktif. Sehun terus menunggu hingga tertidur di sofa.

.

.

Saat jam menunjukan pukul 12 malam jongin pulang kerumah dan melihat lampu belum dimatikan. Ia pikir sehun belum tidur tapi yang dilihatnya sekarang sehun tengah tertidur di sofa.

' _sepertinya dia menungguku pulang'_ bati jongin.

Jongin berjalan perlahan ke arah sehun dan berjongkok dihadapan sehun.

"kau sangat cantik hyung kalau sedang tertidur seperti ini.. ahh kau membuatku ingin memakanmu kau tahu." Jongin mengelus pipi mulus sehun dan merambat kebibir mungil namja manis itu.

"ahh aku ingin merasakan bibirmu.." jongin memajukan wajahnya dan mecium lembut bibir sehun.

"eunghh" lenguhan sehun saat jongin memperdalam ciumannya.

Bukannya melepaskan ciumannya jongin malah semakin menarik tengkuk sehun dan memperdalam ciumannya di bibir manis sehun.

Perlahan mata sehun mulai terbuka saat ia merasakan seseorang mencium bibirnya.

' _siapa yang menciumku?'_ batin sehun.

"eunghhh.." sehun terkejut saat ia membuka matanya dan melihat jongin yang tengah mencium panas dirinya.

"eunghh jonghhhahh.." sehun yang mengerti mulai mengalungkan tangan di leher jongin dan menariknya untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Jongin yang tahu sehun sudah bangun mulai mengangkat tubuh sehun agar ia terduduk dan mengalungkan kaki sehun di pinggangnya. Jongin menggendong tubuh sehun kearah kamarnya.

Brukk

Jongin menghempaskan tubuh sehun di atas ranjangnya dan mulai menindih tubuh sehun.

"jo-jongin"

Sehun menatap sayu jongin yang mulai membuka baju miliknya hingga ia naked total.

"kau sangat cantik sehunnie"

Blush ... Pipi sehun memerah saat mendengar ucapan jongin.

"aishh kau ini.." sehun memukul pelan dada jongin dan dibalas kekehan ringan oleh jongin.

"sudahlah lebih baik kita lanjutkan hyung.." jongin mencium leher jenjang milik sehun. Gigit. Kecup. Jilat itu lah yanng dilakukan jongin dileher sehun hingga menimbullkan bercak merah keunguan.

"jonginhhh" sehun menengadahkan kepalanya dan menekan kepala jongin untuk melakukan lebih kepadanya.

Ciuman jongin turun dari leher sehun ke dada sehun. Jongin memberikan kecupan di nipple sehun dan mulai mengemutnya seperti bayi yang kehausan.

"ahhh jonginahhh" sehun hanya bis mendesah pasrah di bawah jongin yang memimpin permainan.

"kau curang jongin" ucapan sehun membuat jongin menghentikan permainanya di nipple merah sehun.

"apa yang curang hyung?"

"kau belum membuka bajumu.." sehun menunjuk jongin yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

"kau curang jonginnie~, aku sudah naked begini sedangkan kau masih berpakaian lengkap.." jongin terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan hyung tercintanya.

"kalau begitu buka kan hyung.." bisik jongin di telinga sehun.

Sehun melepas semua kain yang melekat di tubuh jongin hingga mereka sama –sama naked total.

Dengan sensual sehun mengarahkan tangannya kearah penis jongin yang sudah menegang dan menghisap penis jongin. Sehun menggigit ujung penis jongin.

"nganghhh sehunnie" desah jongin saat merasakan mulut hangat sehun melingkupi penisnya.

"sudah cukup hyung, aku ingin mengeluarkannya didalammu.." dengan cepat jongin memasukan jarinya dan menocoknya dengan tempo tak beraturan. tangan yang satunya ia buat untuk mengocok penis penis sehun.

"akhhhh jonginnn.." jongin mengeluarkan jarinya dan mengarahkan penis besarnya ke dalam lubang sehun . tanpa penyesuaian lagi jongin langsung menghentakan penisnya hingga masuk sempurna kedalam lubang hangat sehun.

"ahhh jonginnnhhh.."

"kenapa sempit hunnie hhhaahhh" jongin mengeluar masukan penisnya dan menghentakannya semakin cepat saat mendegar desahan sehun yang mengalun merdu.

"ahhh terushh jjonginnhh" sehun merasakan nikmat saat jongin menumbuk sweetspotnya.

"ahhh sehunniehh" dengan cepat jongin menghentakan penisnya saat ia merasakan akan klimaks.

Sehun yang merasakan penis jongin semakin membesar ikut membantu menggerakan pinggulnya hingga mereka berdua mendapatkan klimaks.

"AHKHHHHH" jeritan sehun saat ia klimaks dan memuntahkan spermanya di perut jongin.

Jongin yang belum sampai masih menghentakan penisnya..

"akhhhsss hyung.." jongin terjatuh menindih sehun degan penis jongin yang masih berada didalam lubang sehun.

Jongin berpindah kesamping sehun dan meelpaskan penisnya dari hole sehun. Jongin merengkuh tubuh sehun dan menenggelamkan kepala sehun didadanya.

"jangan tinggalkan aku.." gumam sehun.

"m-mwo?"

"jangan pernah tinggalkan aku.." ucap sehun sambil menatap jongin yang sedang menatapnya.

"aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu hunnie."jongin tersenyum dan mengelus helaian rambut sehun.

"aku tidak ingin - aku mencintaimu."

"hyung.." jongin menatap sehun yang seperti memohon kepadanya.

"aku juga mencintaimu hyung.. jadi jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk pergi meninggalkanmu. Arachi!" sehun tersenyum manis dan menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang jongin.

' _aku sangat mencintaimu hyung. Jadi jangan pernag tinggalkan aku.'_

' _aku sangat mencintaimu jongin. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku.'_

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Hayyy aku udah updet lagi**

 **Maaf ya agak telat soalnya lagi gak ada ide..**

 **Oh ya review kalian udah aku baca semua..**

 **Makasih ya...**

 **Khusunya buat Gita Poland yang udah ngasih semangat..**

 **Buat kak umay dan**

 **syalwa**

 **Please read n review juseyo**

 **Thank's to:**

 **Kkamjonghun22/ kjinftosh/ zelobysehuna/ Lovekaihun/ YunYulihun/ kaikaikai/ relks88/ my love double b/ oh byul/ jongodult/dia. Luhanie/ ohhanniehunnie874/ fyodult/llysmkji/ kim sohyun/ Rilakkuma8894/ widiyanthimanurung/ Yessi94esy/ KKnKH/ BubbleLavender/ RHLHI7/ WinterFlower97/ MinnieWW**

 **Buat yang belum ketulis bilang ya..**

 **~BYE~**

 **~PYONG~**


	5. Chapter 4

SEHUN IS MINE

Main pair: KAIHUN

Rate: M

Warning: TYPO bertebaran/ YAOI

.

.

.

.

.

.

READY

.

.

 _Flashback 7 tahun yang lalu.._

" _aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya yeobbo, jongin masih terlalu kecil hiks" ucap Ny. kim sambil menahan isak tangisnya._

" _tapi kita harus melakukannya. Aku tidak mau dia kenapa-kenapa. Lebih baik kita tinggalkan dia di tempat namja Oh itu. Aku yakin dia pasti bisa menjaga jongin." Jelas tuan kim sambil mengendarai mobilnya._

" _tapi aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan anakku." Ny. kim tetap bersikeras agar tetap bersama anaknya namun tuan kim tidak membiarkannya._

" _kalau jongin tetap bersama kita dia pasti akan kena imbasnya, aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Aku mohon yeobbo kita hanya meninggalkannya sebentar lalu kita ambil dia kembali setelah keadaan membaik. Kau mengertikan?" tuan kim memohon kepada Ny. kim dan Ny. kim yang mengerti tentang keadaan mereka hanya mengagguk pelan sambil menahan tangisnya._

 _Mobil tuan kim berhenti di sebuah rumah kecil namun terlihat nyaman, perlahan dia menggendong jongin yang sedang tertidur. Tuan kim membaringkan anaknya didepan pintu rumah tersebut._

" _maafkan appa jongin ini semua demi kabaikanmu. Appa tidak ingin kau menderita. Appa hanya pergi sebentar kau harus jadi anak yang baik dan kuat , arrachi?" tuan kim mengelus pelan surai jongin dan mulai berdiri. Setelah itu ia mengetuk pelan pintu rumah tersebut lalu perlahan pergi meninggalkan jongin yang mulai sadar dari tidurnya._

" _appa.." cicit jongin saat melihat keadaan sekitar seperti asing baginya._

 _Flashback off_.

Jongin terlihat sudah rapi pagi ini. Ya dia sangat bersemangat pagi ini karena dia sudah mempunyai seorang namjachingu. Jongin berjalan pelan kearah dapur dan melihat siluet seorang namja yang sedang membelakangi dirinya.

GREBB..

"selamat pagi baby hunnie.." kai memeluk sehun dari belakang.

"huft kau mengejutkanku saja. Sekarang aku sedang memasak lebih baik kau tunggu saja di meja makan jongie." Sehun melepaskan lengan jongin yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan menggeret jongin untuk duduk.

"lebih baik kau disini dari pada kau mengangguku didapur."

"kau sekarang terlihat seperti istriku yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya." Ucap jongin sambil memperhatikan sehun yang sedang menata makanan di atas meja makan.

"ishh aku ini namja bukan yeoja kau tau. Harusnya suami bukan menjadi istri." Sehun mendengus kesal saat melihat jongin terkekeh pelan.

"hei kau harus ingat disini aku yang memasukimu bukan kau yang memasukiku jadi kau tau posisimu itu kan baby.."

BLUS... Muka sehun merona parah seperti tomat.

"DASAR MESUMMMMM" dan terjadilah pagi hari yang sangat berisik seperti pasangan pengantin baru. Hahahahhaaaa.

.

..

...

AT SCHOOL..

Jongin berjalan santai di koridor sekolah bersama temannya bermuka kotak aka Kim Jongdae yang sedari tadi terus mengoceh dengan kecepatan maksimal.

"hei jadi hyung manis manismu itu menyatakan perasaannya. Ya ampun aku tidak percaya kau tau. Aku saja yang sudah menggunakan segala cara untuk mendapat minsokie belum dapat-dapat. Nah sedangkan kau.. aku tidak percaya sungguh-" ucapan jongin terpotong saat jongin membekap mulutnya agar berhenti bicara. Bagaimana tidak jongin pusing mendengar temannya satu ini.

"bisakah kau diam.. mulutmu itu seperti bebek yang tidak bisa berhenti. Bagaimana mau mendapatkan minseok hyung kalau begini." Jongin menarik tangannya dari mulut jongdae dan meninggalkan jongdae yang terdiam blank.

"YAK JONGIN KAU MENGATAIKU BEBEK AWAS KAU YAAAA" sepertinya jongin harus ke THT sepulang sekolah.

.

..

...

terlihat dua orang namja yang berbeda paras tengah berdiri di sebuah balkon kamar. namja yang terlihat gagah tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya dipagar balkon sedangkan namja manis memeluk tubuh namja yang gagah tersebut.

"yeobbo apa kau tidak merindukan dia eoh?" tanya namja manis tersebut sambil mendongakan kepalannya.

"aku sangat merindukannya. Mungkin sekaranglah saat nya kita harus mengambilnya." Ucap namja gagah tersebut lalu mengecup pucuk kepala namja manis dan tersenyum bersama.

.

..

...

Sekarang sehun dan jongin tengah menikmati malam pertama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Terlihat sehun tengah mengusap surai jongin yang tertidur di pahanya.

"hei kau seperti anak kecil kalau begini jongie.."

"kekeke kalau aku memang anak kecil lalu kenapa?" goda jongin.

"kau kan memang anak kecil. Ingat aku ini lebih tua darimu. Oh ya ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu jongie."

"apa yang ingin kau tanyakan baby hunnie?"

" sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu pulang tengah malam kemarin?" sehun menatap jongin sambil memainkan rambut jongin.

"hah aku tau kau akan bertanya seperti itu. Baiklah kemarin aku pulang tengah malam karena ada yang harus kukerjakan di rumah jongdae. Sebenarnya tugas itu sudah selesai sekitar jam 8 malam tapi karena aku masih kesal denganmu yahhh jadi aku bermain sebentar dirumahnya." Jelas jongin.

"kau tidak pergi ke PUB kan jongin?"

"apa PUB.. lalu bermain dengan jalang disana..oh ayolah"

"iya aku percaya padamu.." mereka terus bermesraan sampai jongin membawa sehun keranjang dan terjadi pergulatan disana. Hahha skip aja ya...

.

..

...

Sudah seminggu jongin dan sehun menjalin hubungan dengan manis tanpa adanya konflik diantara mereka. mungkin..

"hei jongie sebentar lagi orang tua ku akan datang kesini.." ucap sehun sambil merapikan bajunya dan jongin.

"huft jadi _abonim_ dan _eomonim_ akan datang kesini, baguslah jadi aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sebagai namjachingumu bukan adik kecilmu lagi." Jongin berjalan kearah sehun yang tengah menaruh pakaian mereka di lemari.

GREB.

"yak bisakah kau tidak memelukku kalau aku sedang kerja?" sehun yang kesal langsung memukul kepala jongin.

"ishh kau ini.. apa kau ingin membuatku bodoh." Jongin mengusap kepalanya .

"kau itu memang sudah bodoh dari dulu..hahahhaa" jongin yang geram langsung menari sehun dan menindihnya di kasur.

"ya-yak kau mau apa?"

"kalau aku sudah begini memangnya aku akan melakukan apalagi.." jongin langsung meraup bibir sehun dan melumatnya dengan ganas.

"Eughhh" sehun mengalungkan lengannya keleher jongin dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Jongin menekan tengkuk sehun dan membuat namja manis itu semakin terbuai dengan ciuman panas mereka.

"Enghhaahhh.." sehun mendorong pelan dada jongin saat merasa sesak. Jongin tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap menyesap bibir sexy sehun.

Sehun yang butuh pasokan udara terpaksa mendorong tubuh jongin dengan kakinya hingga jongin terjatuh dengan bokong yang mencium lantai.

"AKHH kau ingin membunuhku.." ucap jongin sambil mengelus bott nya.

"kau yang hahhh ingin membunuhku hahh hahhh.." sehun meraup banyak oksigen agar memenuhi paru-parunya dan menetralkan nafasnya.

"ini sakit sekali.." gumam jongin.

"lebih sakit mana kau atau aku" sehun menatap tajam jongin.

TOKK TOKK TOKK..

"eoh siapa itu hunnie?"

"mungkin orang tua ku jongie, sebaiknya aku lihat dulu." Sehun pergi meninggalkan jongin yang masih meratapi nasibnya yang tidak jadi membuat anak dengan sehun. Huaaaaaa

.

TOKK TOKK TOKK

" ya sebentar.." sehun membuka pelan pintu rumahnya dan terkejut saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"siapa kalian?..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Siapa yang dateng kerumah sehun sebenernya? Jawabannya di chap depan ya..**

 **Maaf bersambung dengan tidak elitnya.. hahhahaha**

 **Dan maaf kalo lama updet soalnya lagi sibuk ama sekolah biasa anak SMK..**

 **Oh ya makasih buat kak umay kakakku tersayang hahha..**

 **Dan makasih buat yang udah kasih Review, follow dan favorit.**

 **Dan aku uplod ini khusus hari valentin days...**

 **Read & Review juseyo..**

 **DAN BAGI KALIAN KHS BISA ADD BBM AKU: 551F0E23**

 **KHUSUS UNTUK KHS NO HUNKAI OKKK**

 **~BYE~**

 **~PYONG~**


	6. Chapter 5

SEHUN IS MINE

Main pair: KAIHUN

Rate: M

Warning: TYPO bertebaran/ YAOI/ alur kecepetan

.

.

.

.

.

.

READY

.

.

"siapa kalian?" tanya sehun saat melihat dua orang namja paruh baya berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"apa benar ini rumah tuan Oh Sehun?" tanya seorang namja .

"ya benar.. aku adalah oh sehun." Sehun menatap dua namja itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"ahhh jadi kau yang bernama sehun. Perkenalan aku adalah Kim Yunho dan ini istriku kim jaejoong."

"mmm lebih baik bicara di dalam saja.." sehun mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan mempersilahkan mereka duduk.

"memangnya ada apa anda mencari saya tuan?" tanya sehun.

"kita langsung to the point saja..begini.. sebenarnya ini ada kaitannya dengan anak yang kau temui 7 tahun yang lalu.."

"memangnya apa hubungannya tuan?" sehun menyerit bingung.

"kim jongin adalah anakku dan jaejoong.. " ucap Yunho dengan serius.

"ap-apa? "sehun terkejut dengan ucapan Yunho.

" maaf membuatmu terkejut tapi kami adalah orang tua jongin.. kalau kau tidak percaya aku akan menjelaskannya padamu.." ucap jaejoong.

 _Flashback.._

" _eomma.. appa kenapa?" tanya jongin kecil saat melihat sang appa yang sedang menerima telfon._

" _appa tidak apa-apa chagi.. nahh lebih baik sekarang jongie tidur ne~.. besok jongie harus bangun pagi.." jaejoong membawa tubuh jongin dan menggendongnya._

 _Jaejoong membaringkan jongin di tempat tidur dan menyelimuti tubuh jongin sampai sebatas dada. Lalu jaejoong mulai menyanyikan lagu lulabby supaya jongin cepat tidur._

" _eomma.. eomma kenapa menangis?" jongin mengusap air mata jaejoong. Jaejoong terkejut saat jongin menghapus air matannya._

" _ani, eomma tidak apa-apa.. sekarang jongie tidur ya.. eomma harus mempersiapkan sesuatu.. jaljayo." Jaejoong mengecup kening jongin dan meninggalkan jongin yang mulai terlelap._

' _maaf kan eomma sayang..'_

 _._

 _._

 _Jaejoong berjalan menjauh dari kamar jongin dan berjalan kearah ruang kerja suaminya._

" _yeobo ada apa?" tanya jaejoong saat melihat suaminya terkihat gelisah._

" _kita tidak bisa disini lagi.." gumam Yunho._

" _apa maksudmu?"_

" _kita dalam bahaya yeobo..keluarga kita dalam masalah.." ucap Yunho._

" _apa ini ada kaitannya dengan changmin?"_

" _kau benar.. mereka melakukan suatu pembrontakan di perusahaan." Yunho menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja dan mengabaikan jaejoong yang terlihat khawatir._

" _aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak terlibat dengan changmin tapi kau tidak memperdulikanku.. sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" ujar jaejoong menaikan nada bicaranya._

" _sekarang changmin mengicar posisiku. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk itu.. sekarang keluarga kita sedang diincar olehnya ..kita harus segera pergi dari sini"_

" _apa kau gila? Kau seharusnya menghadapinya bukan malah pergi seperti ini.." ucap jaejoong._

" _masalah bukan hanya posisiku tapi dia juga mengincar jongin.. kau tau bukan bahwa jongin adalah pewaris tunggal KIM CORP.. KIM CORP tidak akan bisa jatuh ke tangan Chanmin selagi masih ada jongin.. jadi sekarang dia pasti mengincar jongin." Yunho bangun dari posisinya dan langsung berjalan ke arah jaejoong._

" _kita harus menyembunyikan jongin yeobo.. semua ini demi kebaikan jongin." Ucap Yunho._

" _ap-apa?"_

 _Flashback end._

"sekarang keadaan kami sudah membaik. changmin juga tidak akan menganggu kami lagi karena ia sudah di hukum mati setelah ia ketahuan melakukan pembunuhan berantai dan pemberontakan . Apa kau percaya?" ucap jaejoong.

"aku tidak tau harus percaya atau tidak.. tapi lebih baik aku panggil jongin kesini untuk memastikannya." Sehun bangkit lalu berjlan kearah kamarnya. Karena dia tau jongin pasti masih disana.

"jonginnie.." jongin yang merasa dirinya dipanggil menolehkan wajahnya kearah sehun.

"ada apa hunnie? Siapa yang datang? Apa eommonin dan abonim?" tanya jongin.

"bukan appa dan eomma ku. Tapi ada seseorang yang mencarimu. Kajja." Sehun menarik jongin dan menuntunnya ke ruang tamu.

"eom-eomma.." gumam jongin saat melihat tuan kim dan Ny. kim berdiri dihadapannya.

"jongie.. " jaejoong meneteskan air matanya saat melihat anaknya yang sudah tumbuh dewasa dengan baik.

"mau apa kalian kesini?" tanya jongin dengan dingin.

"jong-jongie.. maaf kan eomma sayang.. maaf" jaejoong berjalan kearah jongin dan ingin memeluknya tapi jongin langsung menghindar.

"aku tanya kenapa kalian kesini? Tidak cukup kalian membuangku ." Jongin menaikkan nada ucapannya.

"JONGIN.." sehun memperingatkan jongin.

"kau tau kan hunnie aku tidak mau bertemu mereka lagi.." jongin hendak berjalan menjauh sebelum..

"kami melakukan itu semua demi kebaikanmu jongin." Ucap Yunho.

"tsk.. kalian membuangku.. dan kau berkata ini demi kebaikanku HAH.."jongin membalikan badannya dan menatap nyalang pada ayahnya.

"kau harus mendengarkan penjelasan appa dulu jongin.." Yunho menarik tangan jongin agar mendekat kearahnya namun jongin dengan cepat menepis tangan Yunho dengan kasar.

"MENJELASKAN APA HAH.."

"JONGIN JANGAN KASAR PADA ORANG TUA MU.." sehun menarik tubuh jongin menghadap kepadanya.

"kau tau hyung aku tidak ingin melihat mereka." jongin menatap sehun lirih.

"aku tahu.. tapi kau harus mendengar alasan mereka dulu." Sehun berusaha membuat jongin tenang tapi sepertinya gagal.

"aku tidak mau mendengar mereka.. lebih baik mereka pergi dari sini.." jongin menatap orang tua nya dengan tajam.

"lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini.. lupakan aku dan aku tidak pernah menganggap kalian orang tua ku sejak kalian membuangku.." jongin pergi dari sana dan meninggalkan sehun, jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Yeobo hiks. Hikss semua ini salah ku. Seharusnya kita membawanya bukan meninggalkannya.. hiks" tangis jaejoong pecah saat menerima penolalkan jongin.

"husttt tenanglah.." Yunho langsung memeluk jaejoong dan menangkannya.

"aku tau ini rumit.. tapi sebaiknya kalian pergi dulu.. aku tau sebenarnya jongin hanya terkejut melihat kalian datang tiba-tiba.. aku akan berusaha menenangkannya dulu." ujar sehun.

"tapi-" ucapan jaejoong terputus.

"aku bukan bermaksud untuk memisahkan kalian.. tapi saat ini jongin pasti sedang terguncang. Aku akan memberi tahu kalian kalau keadaannya sudah membaik." ucap sehun sambil menatap jaejoong dan Yunho secara bergantian.

"baiklah. Kami terima kepuusanmu, kami serahkan anakku padamu kalau keadaannya membaik tolong hubungi kami." Yunho memberikan kartu namanya dan pergi sambil membawa jaejoong.

"hahhh.. aku tidak tau harus senang atau sedih sekarang?"

.

..

...

"jonginnie.." sehun menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu kamar jongin.

"kau marah ya dengan ku?" cicit sehun saat melihat kekasihnya tengah duduk menghadap meja belajar memunggungi dirinya.

"jonginnie.~" sehun pikir jongin sedang marah padanya jadi ia pergi meninggalkan jongin sendiri di kamarnya.

"mungkin dia sedang butuh sendiri." Sehun berjalan menjauh dari kamar jongin menuju kamarnya.

' _aku tidak marah padamu tapi aku takut kau akan melepaskanku dan membiarkanku pergi hunnie.'_

.

..

...

Sejak kedatangan orang tua jongin yang mengejutkan sehun dan jongin saling mendiami satu sama lain. Tidak ada di antara mereka yang mau berbicara.

Sehun sedari tadi curi-curi pandang ke arah jongin yang sedang memakan sarapannya . Dia sebenarnya ingin menanyakan keadaan jongin tapi ia takut kalau jongin akan marah dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"ekhmm ehmm" sehun berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana.

"jonginnie hari ini kau akan pulang cepat kan?" tanya sehun.

" _molla_ " setelah menjawab jongin langsung berangkat kesekolahnya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi dengan sehun.

"hufft sepertinya dia masih marah denganku.. eotteoke?" gumam sehun.

.

..

...

Jongin berangkat sekolah dengan tidak semangat. Dia masih memikirkan kejadian yang tidak pernah ia duga, orang tuannya yang selama ini ia pikir membuangnya. Dia hanya terkejut melihat orang tuanya datang dan langsung ingin mengambilnya tanpa rasa bersalah setelah meninggalkannya.

Sebenanya ada rasa rindu saat jongin melihat kedua orang tuanya tapi setelah ia pikir buat apa ia merindukan orang yang telah membuangnya.

"hah buat apa memikirkan mereka.."

Jongin berjalan di koridor sekolah bersama jongdae yang dari tadi terus mengoceh tentang calon pacarnya yang berpipi seperti bakpau.

"hei jongin-ah kau kenapa? Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan hyung kesayanganmu?" tanya jongdae tanpa menghiraukan tatapan malas jongin.

"bisakah kau tidak bertanya terus. Kau membuat kepalaku semakin pusing."

"hahahahah aku tau, kau pasti tidak dapat jatah dari hyung mu itu kan.. oh ayolah-" ucapan jongdae terputus saat ia melihat mata jongin yang menatapnya seolah ada kilatan di sana.

"mi-mian.." cicit jongdae.

.

..

...

Sehun sekarang tengah berada di tempat kerjanya bersama teman seangkatannya siapa lagi kalau bukan si baekhyun.

"hunnie kau dari tadi melamun memangnya ada masalah?" tanya baekhyun saat melihat sehun melamun di depan pintu loker.

"aku sedang tidak ada masalah apapun." Jawab sehun.

"aku tau kau ada masalah! Kau boleh cerita padaku."

"apa kau yakin mau mendengarnya?" tanya sehun di balas anggukan kecil oleh baekhyun.

"huft baiklah sebenarnya ini ada kaitannya dengan jongin-"

"apa jongin? Apa anak itu menyakitimu? Aku sudahmemperingatkanmu , harusnya dari awal kau tidak usah berpacaran dengan anak kecil. Sekarang liat dia menyakitimu kan-" sehun membungkam mulut baekhyun dengan lap meja yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"YAK kenapa kau sumpal aku dengan lap eoh.." jerit baekhyun.

"kau dari tadi mengoceh dan itu membuat mood ku tambah hancur untuk bercerita denganmu."

"hei tapi ucapanku benarkan?"

"kau salah. Makannya jangan memotong ucapanku."

"baiklah aku tidak akan memotong ucapanmu."

" hmm orang tua jongin datang ke rumahku. Mereka sepertinya akan mengambil jongin kembali. Aku takut jongin akan meninggalkanku baek dan memilih untuk kembali dengan orang tuannya." Sehun menceritakan semuanya kepada baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tertegun melihat sahabatnya menangis di hadapannya.

"hei kau jangan berpikiran kalau jongin akan meninggalkanmu.. aku tau anak itu tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Ucap baekhyun sambil mengelus punggung sehun yang bergetar.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana hiks.. jongin sepertinya marah padaku lalu setelah itu ia akan meninggalkanku baek hiks."

"aku sudah bilang padamu dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu oke percayalah padaku.."

.

..

...

"hei sehun kau mau pulang bersamaku dan chanyeol?" tanya baekhyun saat mereka sedang menutup cafe.

"aku tidak mau pulang denganmu dan berakhir menjadi nyamuk di antara kalian." Jawab sehun dengan nada malas.

"memangnya kapan kau jadi obat nyamuk?"

" kau tidak sadar saat kau dan chanyeol mengantarku pulang sambil bermesum ria di mobil dan mengabaikanku dibelakang." Muka baekhyun merona parah saat mendengar ucapan sehun.

"Y-yak kalau itu tidak usah kau jelaskan.. kalau kau tidak mau pulang denganku ya sudah lagi pula channie ku sudah menunggu. Annyeong ~" baekhyun pergi meninggalkan sehun dan menghampiri pacar ting listriknya.

"hah kenapa aku bisa mempunyai sahabat seperti baekhyun?" gumam sehun sambil berjala kearah halte bis.

.

..

...

"aku pulang.." ucap sehun saat telah memasukki rumahnya.

"jongin?" sehun mencari jongin di ruang tamu tapi tidak menemukan anak itu.

"apa dia ada di kamarnya?" sehun berjalan menuju kamar jongin dan menemukan anak itu tengah duduk menghadap ke arah meja belajarnya.

"jonginnie~" panggil sehun sambil menglungkan lengannya keleher namjachingunya.

"apa kau masiih marah padaku?" tanya sehun. Namun jongin tetap diam dan fokus pada bukunya.

"sepertinya kau masih marah padaku. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke kamarku. Jaljayo~" sehun mengecup pipi jongin dan beranjak pergi sebelum ia merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"aku tidak marah padamu!" ucap jongin sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher sehun.

"aku hanya takut kau akan menyuruhku pergi hunnie.'' Sambung jongin.

"aku malah berpikir kau yang akan meninggalkanku." Gumam sehun.

"aku sangat mencintaimu jadi mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu." Jongin membalikan badan sehun menghadap dirinya.

"aku sangat menyayangimu.. aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. " jongin menangkup pipi sehun dan memiringkan kepalanya

Seolah mengerti sehun memejamkan matanya dan menikmati cumbuan jongin.

' _aku percaya kau tidak akan meninggalkanku'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf ya lama update soalnya lagi gak ada ide..**

 **Maaf banget...**

 **Oh ya makasih banget buat kalian yang udah review.. dan selamat buat kalian yang udah nebak kalo yang dateng itu ortunya jongin.**

 **Trus makasih buat kak umay yang udah ngasih ide..**

 **maaf ya buat kak umay aku gak jadi uplod ff oneshooot rate m soalnya belum selesai.. tapi aku usahaain ff nya bakalan selesai..**

 **Please read n review juseyo**

 **Thank's to:**

 **Kkamjonghun22/ kjinftosh/ zelobysehuna/ Lovekaihun/ YunYulihun/ kaikaikai/ relks88/ my love double b/ oh byul/ JongOdult/dia. Luhanie/ ohhanniehunnie874/ fyodult/llysmkji/ kim sohyun/ Rilakkuma8894/ widiyanthimanurung/ Yessi94esy/ KKnKH/ BubbleLavender/ RHLHI7/ WinterFlower97/ MinnieWW/ exofujosh/ Xing1 002/ Yessi94esy/ sehunaprilia/ Dazzling Kaise**

 **Buat yang belum ketulis bilang ya..**

 **~BYE~**

 **~PYONG~**


	7. Chapter 6

SEHUN IS MINE

Main pair: KAIHUN

Rate: M

Warning: TYPO bertebaran/ YAOI/ alur kecepetan/berantakan

.

.

.

.

" _Aku pulang.." ucap Sehun saat telah memasukki rumahnya._

" _Jongin?" Sehun mencari Jongin di ruang tamu tapi tidak menemukan anak itu._

" _Apa dia ada di kamarnya?" Sehun berjalan menuju kamar Jongin dan menemukan anak itu tengah duduk menghadap ke arah meja belajarnya._

" _Jonginnie~" panggil Sehun sambil menglungkan lengannya keleher namjachingunya._

" _Apa kau masiih marah padaku?" tanya Sehun. Namun Jongin tetap diam dan fokus pada bukunya._

" _Sepertinya kau masih marah padaku. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke kamarku. Jaljayo~" Sehun mengecup pipi Jongin dan beranjak pergi sebelum ia merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang._

" _Aku tidak marah padamu!" ucap Jongin sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Sehun._

" _Aku hanya takut kau akan menyuruhku pergi Hunnie.'' Sambung Jongin._

" _Aku malah berpikir kau yang akan meninggalkanku." Gumam Sehun._

" _Aku sangat mencintaimu jadi mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu." Jongin membalikan badan Sehun menghadap dirinya._

" _Aku sangat menyayangimu.. aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. " Jongin menangkup pipi Sehun dan memiringkan kepalanya_

 _Seolah mengerti Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menikmati cumbuan Jongin._

' _Aku percaya kau tidak akan meninggalkanku'_

.

.

.

.

.

READY

GO

.

.

Sehun sekarang sedang bimbang dengan keputusannya saat ini . Dia sangat mencintai Jongin namun di satu sisi ada orang tua Jongin yang ingin mengambil kebahagiannya. Sebenarnya ia sangat kasihan dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang berusaha membujuk Jongin untuk kembali dengan mereka tetapi Jongin dengan kasarnya menolak mereka. Lalu apa yang harus Sehun lakukan sekarang?

"Sehunnie kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin sambil memeluk tubuh Sehun. Sekarang mereka sedang di atas ranjang di kamar Jongin . ( mereka enggak ena-ena ya~)

" _Gwenchana.._ hanya saja..." Sehun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Matanya menatap Jongin ragu.

"Hanya apa eum?" Jongin membelai pipi halus Sehun.

" Apa kau janji tidak akan marah padaku?"

" _Ne yakso"_

"Eum apa kau tidak ingin kembali dengan keluargamu?" tanya Sehun hati- hati.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu ?" Bukannya menjawab kai malah balik bertanya pada Sehun dengan nada datarnya.

"Kau kan sudah janji tidak akan marah.." ucap Sehun sambil mengeluarkan puppy facenya.

"Uhh baiklah.. aku hanya belum bisa menerima mereka setelah mereka membuangku dan dengan seenak hati mereka ingin mengambilku kembali tanpa rasa bersalah dan memisahkan kita berdua... jawabannya adalah BIG NO Sehun.." jawab kai dengan tegas.

"Apa kau tidak rindu dengan mereka.. emm maksudku pada orang tuamu?"

"Aku tidak mau membahas mereka lagi Sehun."

"Tapi aku ingin-" ucapan Sehun terpotong karena kai langsung membungkam bibir Sehun dan membawanya ke ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu.

"Aku tidak ingin membahas mereka. Lebih baik kita tidur atau kau ingin menidurkan yang lain heum?" tanya kai sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"AISHH KENAPA AKU BISA MEMILIKI KEKASIH MESUM SEPERTIMU KKAMJONG!" teriak Sehun saat Jongin mulai membuka pakaiannya dan terjadilah malam yang penuh desahan di kamar mereka. HAHAHHA (skip aja ya~)

.

..

...

Pagi ini Jaejoong tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan suaminya. Jaejoong menata makanan dan Yunho duduk di meja makan.

"Yeobo apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membuat Jongin kembali pada kita?" Tanya jaejong.

"Kita hanya perlu berusaha agar dia mau mendengar penjelasan kita, mungkin setelah itu dia akan mengerti." Jawab Yunho sambil memakan sarapannya.

" Tapi aku tak yakin dia mau mendengarkan kita apalagi kembali kesini . Kau tau kita sudah meninggalkannya selama 7 tahun lalu setelah itu kita kembali kehadapannya setelah sekian lama dan tanpa rasa bersalah kita ingin mengambilnya. Saat ini perasaannya sedang hancur dan berpikir bahwa kita membuangnya."

" Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Jongin akan kembali kesini, dan aku tau caranya. Kau tenang saja." Jaejoong tidak tau apa arti dibalik seringai Yunho.

' _Apa yang sedang di rencanakan olehnya? Apa mungkin Yunho akan menggunakan cara 'itu' untuk mengambil Jongin?'_ batin Jaejoong.

..

...

...

Hari ini Sehun dan Jongin sangat sibuk, sebenarnya yang terlihat sibuk adalah Sehun dan Jongin hanya mengikutinya saja. Hari ini orang tua Sehun akan datang jadi mereka ingin membuat kejutanan kecil sekerdar untuk menyambut mereka yang datang jauh-jauh dari China.

Sehun dan Jongin sekarang tengah berada di dapur. Sehun terlihat tengah memotong sayuran dan Jongin yang berada di belakang sambil memeluk dirinya.( So sweet~ ^_^)

"Aishh aku sedang memasak bisakah kau melepaskanku dulu?" Sehun ingin melepaskan tangan Jongin dipinggangnya namun Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak mau.. kau tau semenjak kita perang dingin waktu itu aku jadi jarang bermanja-manja padamu." Ujar Jongin dengan nada manjanya. Sehun yang mendengarnya sampai ingin muntah.

"Sekarang kau terlihat seperti uke. Sebenarnya disini siapa yang uke, Aku atau kau? " ucap Sehun sambil menggoyangkakn pinggangnya agar Jongin melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi uke mu. Sangat tidak cocok aku menjadi uke." Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan kearah meja makan.

"Ya.. ya terserah kau saja." Setelah itu Sehun melanjutkan acara memasaknya tanpa diganggu manusia temsek aka Jongin. Hahahahaaa.

"Sehun-ah _Eommanim_ dan _abonim_ datang jam berapa? Tanya Jongin.

"Eumm mungkin mereka akan datang sore." Jawab Sehun.

"aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan mereka dan mengumumkan bahwa aku adalah calon menantu mereka." ujar Jongin dengan nada semangatnya.

"Tapi apa orangtua ku akan menerimamu Jonginnie? Aku takut mereka mengira aku ini pedofil." Ucap Sehun sambil mempautkan bibirnya.

"aku yakin mereka akan menerimaku. Kau tenang saja baby Hunnie." Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun yang tengah menata makanan di hadapannya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku percaya padamu."

.

..

...

Sore ini Tuan Oh dan Ny. Oh akan datang Sehun dan Jongin terihat sedang menunggu kedatangan mereka di depan rumah.

"Aishh kenapa mereka lama sekali." Gumam Jongin, sepertinya dia tidak sabar untuk menyabut calon mertuanya.

"Aku berharap mereka tidak mengira aku pedofil." Lain lagi dengan Jongin yang bersemangat sedangkan Sehun terlihat gelisah.

"Hei sudahlah tidak usah kau pikirkan. " Jongin mengelus pelan kepala Sehun agar kekasihnya lebih tenang.

TINN TINN.

Terlihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di depan rumah Sehun. Lalu di ikuti dengan seorang namja paruh baya keluar dari mobil dengan seorang namja cantik di sebelahnya.

"Eomma.. Appa..." Gumam Sehun.

"SeHunnie.. Jongie.." sepertinya kita harus sudahi drama india ini.(hahahhahaaa)

~0~0~0~

At Sehun home

"Bagaimana kabar kalian berdua?" tanya Ny. Oh atau Oh Junmyeon atau juga Suho.

"Kami selalu baik Eomma. Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Sehun saat mereka tengah menikmati kebersamaan di meja makan.

"Kami juga baik, dan apa kau tau selama Eomma disana Eomma tidak bisa tidur semua itu gara-gara Appa mu." Bisik Suho. Tuan oh atau Oh Yifan menolehkan kepala kearah sang istri saat mendengar namanya disebut.

"Apa kalian sedang membicarakan diriku?" tanya Yifan dengan mata memicing kearah keduanya.

"Ani." Jawab ibu dan anak secara bersamaan.

"Jongin bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Yifan.

" sekolahku baik Appa, tapi ada yang ingin aku bicarakan!" Jongin menatap Yifan dengan pandangan tegasnya.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, sepertinya sangat penting." Yifan dan Suho memperhatikan Jongin termasuk Sehun.

"Aku.. Aku- Sebenarnya aku dan Sehun Hyung telah menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Brusss

Suho yang tengah minum menyemburkan minumannya langsung kearah Yifan karena terkejut.

"Aishh mian yeobbo." Suho mengambi tissue dan memberikannya pada Yifan.

"Apa kau tidak salah bicara Jongin." Ujar Suho.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya "Ani, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku dan Sehun telah menjalin hubungan dan aku sangat menyayanginya."

Yifan melihat kearah Sehun dan meminta penjelasannya. " Apa benar yang di katakan Jongin?"

Sehun terus menunduk takut menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Oh Sehun jawab pertanyaanku, apa benar yang dikatakan Jongin?" Yifan menatap tajam Sehun. Jongin yang melihat pujaan hatinya tersudut mulai melindungi Sehun.

"Appa jangan menyudutkan Sehun. Semua ini salahku.. kalau ka-"

"aku tidak perlu penjelasanmu. Yang kubutuhkan Sehun." Yifan terus memandang Sehun yang menunduk takut.

"Aku.. aku.. aku dan Jongin memang sudah pacaran Appa." Ucap Sehun dengan bergetar ketakutan. Ia takut Appanya akan menonjok wajah tampan kekasihnya itu.

Yifan mengusak wajahnya frustasi "Oh ya tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan terhadap kalian berdua."

"Aku sungguh tidak percaya ini." Suho hanya memandang kosong.

"Appa.. Eomma.." gumam Sehun pelan.

"Aku perlu kekamarku yeobbo." Suho menuntun Yifan kekamar mereka dan meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin di meja makan.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun "Sehun-na.. gwenchana?" tanya Jongin.

"aku tidak apa-apa... Cha sekarang kita bereskan ini." Jongin membantu Sehun membereskan meja makan lalu mereka kembali kekamar masing-masing tanpa bicara satu kata pun.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada dua orang namja paruh baya yang melihat mereka dari tadi.

"Aku kasihan meihat mereka seperti itu." Ucap seorang namja cantik.

"Kita harus melakukan ini agar 'dia' dapat kembali."

"Ya.. ya terserah kau saja."

.

..

...

Pagi ini sepertinya terjadi aksi tutup mulut di rumah Sehun. Bagaimana tidak mereka terus diam tanpa ada satupun yang berbicara dan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Sehun dari tadi melihat kerah Jongin yang seperti tidak enak di awasi oleh Yifan ya walaupun tidak sepenuhnya Yifan melihat kearahnya terus.

Sehun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Appa nya agar tidak memandangi Jongin.

"ap-Appa hari ini-" ucapan Sehun terpotong saat Yifan berdiri dari kursinya dan mengecup kening Suho.

"Aku harus pergi." Yifan berjalan keluar rumah dan tinggalah Jongin , Suho, dan Sehun di rumah.

"Eomma ak-"

"Apa kau tidak sekolah Jongin?" tanya Suho dingin.

"Aku akan berangkat sekarang Eommanim." Jongin mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pergi menuju sekolahnya dan membiarkan Sehun dan Suho di ruang makan.

"Apa yang telah kalian lakukan selama kami pergi?" tanya Suho. Sehun yang sedang membereskan meja makan sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyan Eommanya.

"Mak-maksud Eomma?"

"Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan selama kami pergi?"

"Ka-kami tidak me-melakukan.. apapun."

"Apa kau yakin? Kami selalu mengawasimu Sehun dan kami tau apa yang kalian lakukan."

"Eomma.. Eomma jangan menyudutkan ku dan Jongin ,aku dan Jongin saling menyanyangi bukan sebagai sepasang dongsaeng dan Hyung tapi sebagai sepasang kekasih."

"Eomma tau itu. Dan satu lagi Eomma tau orang tua Jongin datang beberapa waktu yang lalu kesini. Right?"

"Me-mereka memang datang kesini, tapi Jongin tidak mau kembali dengan mereka."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Eomma aku mohon jangan pisahkan aku dengan Jongin aku mohon." Sehun memberikan tatapan memohonnya pada Suho.

"Aku tidak akan memisahkanmu dengan Jongin asal kau melakukan sesuatu?"

"Apapun itu Eomma."

..

...

...

"Hei Jongin.. Kau kenapa lagi sekarang heh? Apa mungkin karena Hyung cantik mu lagi. Aku tau pasti kau tidak dapat- "

"Jatah maksudmu? Aku selalu mendapatkannya setiap hari jadi jangan pernah mengungkitnya."

"Hei kau ini kenapa sejak kau datang kekelas suasana disini menjadi mencekam kau tahu."

"Kalau kau tidak ingin suram maka jangan berada di dekatku.. menjauhlah dariku ."

"Tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkan temanku satu ini . Ayolah apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak tau harus mulai dari mana. Tapi ini masalah yang sangat serius."

"Ya lalu?"

"Orang tua Sehun sudah tau hubungan kami."

"Lalu?"

"Mereka tidak menerimanya."

"Apa.. Ya Tuhan mereka tidak menerimamu. Memangnya apa yang kurang dari mu.. sepertinya banyak lihatlah hidung mu kurang. Kulitmu juga oh dan jangan lupa- "

"kau mau mendengarkan ku atau malah meledek diriku?"

"Aku mendengarkanmu ."

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana. Kau harus meyakinkan mereka. itu lah jalannya."

"Aku tidak tau harus meyakinkan mereka seperti apa lagi."

"Aku selalu berdoa untuk mu."

"Aku tak membutuhkan doa darimu bebek karet"

.

..

...

...

...

Hai

Apa kabar kalian semua?

Ada yang kangen sama ff ini kah? Atau gak ada sama sekali? Hahahha

Maaf udah buat kalian lama nunggu ff ini... aku masih dalam keadaan berkabung sejak skandal itu keluar jadi sekali lagi minta maaf.

Aku selalu baca review kalian dan itu yang buat aku pengen lanjutin ff ini sampai selesai..

Makasih buat kalian yang masih nunggu ff ini ya walaupun gak ada yang nunggu.. hahahhaha

Pertanyaannya adalah:::::

Adakkah yang pengen ff ini lanjut atau ganti sama ff lain?

Kalo ada tolong review dan tulis main pairnya siapa oke!

Aku bakalan tunggu kok!

"BYE"

"PYONG"


	8. PENGUMUMAN

HAIIII SEMUA!

Maaf ini bukan Update..

Berhubung aku masih magang jadi untuk sehun is mine bakalan di tunda sampai bulan depan..

Aku minta maaf buat readernim sekalian... T_T

Ceritanya udah setengah jadi kok jadi jangan khawatir aku bakalan tetep lanjut! ^_^ hahaha

Dan juga aku bakalan tetep update ffn kaihun lainnya dan juga kalu ada yang pengen request cast lain juga gak apa"

Buat kakak reni makasih udah review hahahaha!

Dan yang buat para readernim lainnya review kemaren makasih aku baca terus kok reveiw kalian..

Dan maaf aku lagi gak ada kuota.. ini aja aku sampe diem" make kabel wireless di tempat magang..hahaha( curhat ceritanya)

Jadi bagi yang sabar tolong ditunggu ya ^_^

Dan panggilnya jangan author ya panggil aja indah..^_^

...ANNYEONG...


	9. Chapter 7

SEHUN IS MINE

Main pair: KAIHUN

Rate: M

Warning: TYPO bertebaran/ YAOI/ alur kecepetan/berantakan

Tolong nantin baca bagian bawah ya... Pleaseee...

.

.

.

.

" _Hei Jongin.. Kau kenapa lagi sekarang heh? Apa mungkin karena Hyung cantik mu lagi. Aku tau pasti kau tidak dapat- "_

" _Jatah maksudmu? Aku selalu mendapatkannya setiap hari jadi jangan pernah mengungkitnya."_

" _Hei kau ini kenapa sejak kau datang kekelas suasana disini menjadi mencekam kau tahu."_

" _Kalau kau tidak ingin suram maka jangan berada di dekatku.. menjauhlah dariku ."_

" _Tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkan temanku satu ini . Ayolah apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"_

" _Aku tidak tau harus mulai dari mana. Tapi ini masalah yang sangat serius."_

" _Ya lalu?"_

" _Orang tua Sehun sudah tau hubungan kami."_

" _Lalu?"_

" _Mereka tidak menerimanya."_

" _Apa.. Ya Tuhan mereka tidak menerimamu. Memangnya apa yang kurang dari mu.. sepertinya banyak lihatlah hidung mu kurang. Kulitmu juga oh dan jangan lupa- "_

" _kau mau mendengarkan ku atau malah meledek diriku?"_

" _Aku mendengarkanmu ."_

" _Aku harus bagaimana?"_

" _Apanya yang bagaimana. Kau harus meyakinkan mereka. itu lah jalannya."_

" _Aku tidak tau harus meyakinkan mereka seperti apa lagi."_

" _Aku selalu berdoa untuk mu."_

" _Aku tak membutuhkan doa darimu bebek karet"_

.

.

.

.

.

READY

.

.

GO!

"Eomma apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku bisa bersama dengan Jongin?" tanya Sehun pada junmyeon.

"Kau harus melepas Jongin-"

"MWO? Shireo aku tidak mau.. Eomma aku hanya ingin bersama Jongin kenapa Eomma menyuruhku melepas Jongin.. wae..Wae?"

Pletak.

"Yak. Kenapa Eomma memukul kepalaku?" jerit Sehun sambil mengusap kepalanya yang di jitak oleh junmyeon.

"kalau Eomma sedang bicara dengarkan sampai selesai jangan kau potong. Eomma hanya ingin kau melepas Jongin sementara sampai ia bisa kembali ke keluarganya." Jelas junmyeon.

"tapi bagaimana aku bisa melepas Jongin sementara Eomma, apa tidak ada cara lain?"

"kau turuti saja kata Eomma. Kau mau bersama Jongin bukan?" tanya junmyeon.

"tentu"

"maka turuti kata Eomma dan kau akan bersama Jongin."ucap Junmyeon sambil meyakinkan Sehun.

"Tapi Eomma dengan mengembalikan Jongin kepada mereka akan membuat aku dan Jongin terpisah..Aku yakin Jongin tidak akan mau kembali kesana."kekeh Sehun.

"Jongin pasti mau kembali, Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat Orang tua Jongin? Eomma bisa merasakannya Sehun. Kau harus membuat Jongin mengerti dengan keadaan orang tuanya dan lepaskan dia sementara kau mengerti?"tanya Junmyeon.

"Aku mengerti Eomma." Lirih Sehun.

"Anak pintar."

.

..

...

Setelah berbicara dengan Junmyeon Sehun langsung berjalan kearah kamarnya. Dia sedang memikirkan cara agar membuat Jongin bisa mendengarkan penjelasan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi Sehun yakin Jongin akan menolak penjelasan mereka dan berakhir dengan kedua orang tua Sehun yang menolak hubungan mereka jika Sehun tidak berhasil menyakinkan Jongin.

"Aishhh.. Eottokhe? Kenapa aku tidak bisa berpikir sekarang!" gumam Sehun.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar Jongin bisa mendengarkan mereka. Kalau Jongin tidak mau maka Eomma dan Appa akan memisahkan kami..Aishhh ayolah berpikir.. berpikir."Sehun terus berjalan mondar mandir sambil memukuli kepala. (mungkin biar ide keluar.) hahahhaha.

"Ah Baekhyun.. Aku harus menanyakannya pada Baekhyun." Sehun langsung mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi nomor Baekhyun.

"Yeobbeoseyo.."

" _Wae? Tumben sekali kau menghubungiku.. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"_

"Aku sedang bingung sekarang.. Kau bisa membantukukan Baek?"

" _Memangnya ada masalah apa lagi sekarang? Apa kau dan Jongin bertengkar lagi?"_

"Tidak.. Kami tidak sedang bertengkar tapi masalah ini lebih parah.."

" _Baiklah aku akan membantumu..Coba jelaskan masalahnya padaku."_

"Begini kau tau kan kalau orang tua Jongin ingin Jongin kembali bersama mereka. " Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala tanpa Sehun tau.

"Dan yang membuat ini jadi masalah Eomma ku ingin Jongin kembali dengan mereka dan kalau aku tidak berhasil maka Eomma akan memisahkan kami.. Eottokhae? Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Jongin."

" _Eumm kalau begitu kau buat Jongin mau mendengarkan mereka dan jelaskan secara perlahan pada bocah mesum itu. Aku yakin dia mau mendengarkan orang tuanya."_

"Yakk Jongin tidak mesum.. Baiklah aku akan mengikuti saranmu tapi kau harus tetap membantuku. Araso!"

" _Ne~"_

"kenneo.."

.

..

...

"Aku pulangggg.." Teriak Jongin sambil melepas sepatunya dan berjalan kearah ruang tengah demi mencari kekasih hatinya.

"Sehunna.. Eodiga?"

"Sehun sedang berada dikamarnya Jongin." Ucap Junmyeon yang ternyata sedang berada di ruang tengah.

"Eo-Eomma..Baiklah aku akan kekamar."

"Tunggu.. Eomma ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." Junmyeon menarik tangan Jongin menyuruhnya duduk di sofa.

"A-apa yang ingin Eomma bicarakan?"Tanya Jongin sedikit takut karena tatapan Junmyeon.

"Apa kau sungguh tidak ingin kembali pada orang tuamu? Eomma berpikir untuk mengembalikanmu pada mereka.. "

"kau tau aku tidak bermaksud untuk memisahkanmu dan Sehun, tapi Eomma pikir sebaiknya kau kembai pada orang tuamu." Jelas Jomyeon.

"Eomma ingin aku dan Sehun tidak berpisah tapi secara tidak langsung kau lah yang memisahkan aku dan Sehun."Ucap Jongin lirih.

"Sudahku katakan padamu aku tidak akan memisahkanmu dan Sehun, Asal kau mau kembali pada orang tua mu." Kekeh Junmyeon.

" _Wae_? Kenapa Eomma ingin mengembalikan aku pada mereka.. Padahal mereka yang telah membuangku."Lirih Jongin.

"Setidaknya dengarkan penjelasan mereka dulu Jongin. Eomma yakin mereka ada alasan tertentu tentang masalah ini."

"Aku akan memikirkan ini.. " Jongin berlalu meninggalkan Junmyeon yang terpaku di tempatnya.

" _Mianhe Jongie."_

.

..

...

Saat sehun berjalan keluar kamar dia melihat Jongin dengan pandangan kosong kearah dirinya. " Hei! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun.

".."

"Ya! Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu? Ayolah jawab aku!" Sehun mengguncang pelan tubuh Jongin. Jongin yang sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya langsung memeluk tubuh ramping Sehun.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku Sehunnie.. _Jebal_ " Gumam Jongin.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu sampai kau mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak.." Sehun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jongin namun Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seolah tidak ada hari esok.

"Tolong jangann pernah tinggalkan aku sehunnie.. Kau sudah berjanji bukan?"

"Aishhh .. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Kamjongie ku huh? Aku janji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Sekarang jelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu..?" Sehun melepas paksa pelukan erat Jongin.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan berkaca-kaca "Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku harus kembali.." Sehun tercekat saat mendengar ucapan namja dihadapannya.

"Apa eomma yang memberitahumu?" Lirih Sehun. Dibalas deheman oleh Jongin.

"Jadi kau akan kembali.. Emm syukurlah kalau kau mau kembali." Sehun menatap Jongin dengan senyum pedihnya. Sepertinya mereka akan terpisah sebentar lagi.

"Se-sehunnah dengarkan aku dulu-"

"Ahh aku lupa kalau aku ada janji dengan Baekhyun. Sampai jumpa Jongin." Sehun langsung melenggang pergi setelah memotong ucapan Jongin seolah tak mau mendengar apa yang disucapkan namja tan tersebut.

' _Kau tak akan pernah kulepaskan, walaupun mereka ingin memisahkan kita sehun.'_

.

..

...

Sehun berjalan gontai di trotoar jalan, ia berpikir kenapa Jongin mau kembali dan meninggalkan dirinya seolah semua ini tidak ada artinya. Hubungan mereka bahkan apa yang sudah mereka lalui bersama seolah tak ada artinya jika Jongin kembali bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Biarlah Sehun merasa egois untuk saat ini karena hanya menginginkan Jongin. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin Jongin kembali bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya namun hati kecilnya ingin Jongin tetap bersama dengannya. Tapi percuma juga kalau Sehun meminta Jongin untuk tinggal, Orang tuanya akan tetap memisahkan mereka berdua.

.

..

...

 **Annyeong haseyo...**

 **Adakah yang inget sama ff ini..**

 **Maaf selama ini aku mangkir dan gak nyentuh ff ini sama sekali padahal aku udah janji update,,**

 **Maaf banget soalnya tugas sekolah ama ujiannya pada numpuk semua apalagi sekarang authornya udah lulus \yeeee/tapi pas lulus malah tambah banyak tugas.**

 **Hadehh jadi bingung mau di lanjut atau enggak ff ini.**

 **Apa masih ada yang berharap ff ini lanjut?**

 **Please review and comment**

 **~Bye~**

 **~Pyong~**


End file.
